User talk:Falling Rain
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Living In The Wild Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp hiya, i'll speak to ya once your on. Peace out! Rainface, a honest warrior 20:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ok. Rainface, a honest warrior 02:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Let me know when your on. Rainface, a honest warrior 20:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm on also, go on chat, that's where i am. Rainface, a honest warrior 03:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) hey, let me know when your on, k, thanks. Rainface, a honest warrior 20:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) kk, well, i'm on chat, see you there. Rainface, a honest warrior 22:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i'm on right now. Rainface, a honest warrior 17:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) i'm on, i'll get on chat. [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 22:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) k [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 23:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I am now. [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 19:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Let me know when you are on. Rainface<3 22:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i'm on. Rainface<3 19:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, still on also. Rainface<3 22:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) oh wait, nvm, mom let me get back on. Rainface<3 22:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea, i'm on. Rainface<3 18:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) yea. Rainface<3 02:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Rainface<3 03:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) i'm on, are you? Rainface<3 16:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) i am on, are you? Rainface<3 22:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) i'm on, are you? Rainface<3 01:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Your wiki is amazing. Thanks for inviting me to join! I'll ask some others to join as well BlazeOfTheLion, Ivyheart, Echoblaze, etc. -Dappleheart still need to figure out how to do signatures :P Hai Fallen Rain! Thank you for letting me join this Wiki! I wont let you down! 04:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say thank you again... :D 06:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *So the cats of the clans gather to Streamrock. Streamrock is a small stream that has a small tree growing in the middle... Cats jump to the sitting rock and touch their noses to the tree to contact their ancestores of SpirirClan. Every gathering the clansmeet at the four great stars... *how about we pass that on to the other admins 06:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) yea. Rainface<3 18:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes please :P 18:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Dappleheart and I came up with it... All by ourselves... :D :D 18:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) thank you when i mean shadaw imean blackfur is the person and im tha shadow since i dont desserce to live oh and thank you but tell me if i bother you so sorry blackfur890 Rollerbacks Feathertail Millie could be a rollerback. :) She is a user of Living in the Wild Wiki, Warriors Wiki, and Warriors Share Wiki. She put up a Blog on the Warriors Share Wiki about Living in the Wild Wiki for new members. Consider it? 06:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Great, i'll tell feathertail mille. how will you make her a roller back? 08:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) lol xD i will 08:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) So how many roller-backs do we have now? 20:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I am now... :/ 06:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) xD We keep missing each other! 23:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hai Falling Rain, what happened to all the Charart pictures??? I cant find them on the Project: Charart link! 01:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hai Falling Rain. Instead of having a 'Cats' icon on the top. We should have a 'Cats' icon at the top still, but it has a list of the clans, and when you click the Clan, it'll take you to the list of those clan cats... Like WaterClan, click it and it'll take you to a list of the WaterClan cats? Can we do that? Becuase I have A LOT of GazeClan cats I wanna add... 02:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) How about I add that stuuf? I'll create a new page showing all the cats! Okay.... When will you be back on? 16:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey, falling! :) So I'm here to join. Hopin' it'll cheer you up whatever's going on between you and your mom's friend. :) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Okay, I was hoping that you could make me an apprentice. Or maybe you could make me an admin. I am willing to help you with this site and I already made Fireclan. Fireclan is in the RP Clans. I am willing to do more, I could make warriors, maybe tutorials. As much as possible. I also want to join Rainclan. Please think about my offer to become an admin. Stoneclaw33 Did you approve of this clan? http://livinginthewild.wikia.com/wiki/Forestclan..Cuz I didnt! 00:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) So many users are joining! This is great! :D 19:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Fallen, What happened to the Home Page? It's deleted by you! Why? 22:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Charart Blanks *IMPORTANT* I noticed that your charart is missing several blanks such as: Apprentice, Med Cat Apprentice, Deputy, Kit, and queen Hazeleye 16:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Where should I add them?Hazeleye 16:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I added two of the ranks to the galery I'm working on some more I'll tell you when they are all done Backround I accidentally messed it up. I'm so sorry! 06:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, question: How'd you make that box thingy? I mean, the one that you put on ma talk page. 22:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh...but does it automatically do that? 22:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me how. 23:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hai Falling.. I created some really stupid looking chararts of cats... You can delete them if you want. It was just for fun.... 07:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Falling what happened to the chararts? Did you talk about it with Dappleheart? 19:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) OKay... Willl you tell me when ther are done? Thanks. And thank you for creating new ones.... 21:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be made a Admin?Tonks Auror 17:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re Admin Please I really want to help!Tonks Auror 17:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Whats a rollback?Tonks Auror 17:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Falling! You have NO authority to make some newbie a Rollerback! And are you the one who is changing the backround of the LITWW? Dappleheart♥ 05:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Falling what the heck?! That no chat moderator almost deleted ALL of GazeClan? Who is she? WHy did you just make her a chat moderator. Did you ask Dapple? She's gonna be pissed if she finds out! Falling PLEASE take her off the list! SHES RUINING MY WORK! DOnt get me wrong shes commited but shes completely switching things up! get back to me As Soon As Possible (ASAP) 00:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you remember WHO actually made this Wiki something? It wasn't you. You just told us what to do and then leave after 10 minutes. It has been Moonstrike, Blaze, and Me. Not you! So stop changing the background! Boo-hoo if you are the founder! I'm the leader. I make the final decision. Dappleheart♥ 01:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) why not? Shes leader? OKay Falling, shes yours to deal with. Sighhhh 22:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Falling Rain, but I'm not sure I believe you. It sounded alot like you. Who is Tonks Auror then? Sorry Falling, I'm just not buying it. 22:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) IM waiting for you to get on chat. 00:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) fine. 8 your time? Dappleheart♥ 21:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What? Well when are you free? How about 7:30 your time? 22:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Srry I'll be on 8 ur time.... 01:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Dappleheart♥ 03:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Charart Can I join Project:Charart, if I can, can you add me in? 10:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi, I joined like 2 minutes ago. Show my the ropes? Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! 23:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) im on. 22:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) OKay... 23:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC)